Meeting the Moon's
by Queen-Of-Immortal-Darkness
Summary: Ally's around at Austin's one morning. The morning Austin's Mum and his three siblings come home. It's clear from the begining that they all think Austin and Ally would make a good couple but Ally's only just gotten out of a relationship with a cheating Dallas


"Austin, wake up. Austin Monica Moon," I say as Austin rolls over and opens one of his bright brown eyes.

"Morning Al's," he yawns, sitting up and stretching before slowly getting up and walking toward his wardrobe, his blonde hair all over the place as he asks what the time is.

"Its 10:30," I tell, halfway between his door and bed by this point.

"I'm sorry Ally," he referring to his sleeping in.

"It's alright," I smile before jogging lightly down the stairs and into the kitchen, unaware of the 10 eyes on me from the other room.

Singing quietly I move with ease around the kitchen pulling out ingredients for pancakes before I hear Austin's deep voice ring throughout the house.

"Ally where's my red shirt."

"Which one," I question making myself a coffee.

"The one you gave me for my birthday," He says referring to the smiling pancake t-shirt that Dez, Trish, Austin and I had signed as a gag gift.

"It's in the dryer," I yell back hearing him slamming draws as he looks for clothes.

"Why," he whines like a little kid.

"It hadn't been washed since Dez's party four weeks ago," I state as Austin starts down the stairs.

"You're the best Al's," Austin tells me as he appears behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to lean against his bare chest.

"Yes, yes I am," I smile taking a sip of my coffee only to have Austin take it straight out of my hands the moment I've taken a sip.

"Austin," I whine as he release's me, taking my coffee with him.

Smiling cheekily at me he walks over to the counter and hops on it leaving me to swat him on the head as I walk past him, his plate of pancakes in my hands.

"Well I guess I'll have to give these pancakes to someone else then," I sigh pretending to be sad.

"Mine," he yells thrusting my half empty coffee back into my hands while reaching for his pancakes.

"Nah uh huh," I taunt pulling them back only to have him reach out and start to tickle me.

"Ahh," I scream handing him his pancakes only for him to continue his tickling after putting the pancakes down.

"Nope, you have to apologize for withholding the pancakes, Miss Dawson," Austin says backing me into a corner.

"I-I-I'm s-sorrrrry," I squeal trying to wriggle away.

"See that's better," Austin says leaving me in the corner and walking to the bench were he hops up again as I roll my eyes.

BEEEEEEEEEEEP my phone pipes up from my skirt pocket. I pull it out and read the message only to freeze.

"Great pancakes Al, as always," Austin says before looking up.

"Al," Austin repeats putting his plate down as tears escape my eyes, appearing in front of me seconds later.

"What's wrong?" Austin questions wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Dallas," I get out before leaning into his shoulder.

"What did Dallas do," Austin pretty much growls.

"He's been cheating on me," I sob grabbing onto Austin's arm as he goes to leave, beating up Dallas in mind.

"It's not his fault," I say making Austin's eyes flick to me worry in them.

"Yes it is," Austin disagrees.

"No, maybe if I was a better girlfriend he wouldn't have cheated," I sigh so busy running my hand through my hair I don't notice my best friend freeze.

"Ally-cat," Austin sighs pulling my hair from my mouth before grabbing my chin and forcing my eyes up to him.

"Your perfect Ally, he wasn't good enough for you, and he knew it. You were the perfect girlfriend," Austin reason's.

"No," I sigh.

"Yes," Austin says pulling me into a hug.

"You're perfect the way you are," Austin says, "So don't change for anyone, especially not _Dallas_," Austin spits out Dallas's name like its mud.

"I love you for you Ally, just remember that," Austin sighs.

"I love you too Austin," I say leaning my head on his chest, calmed by his heartbeat.

"Can I go beat him up," Austin says making me laugh as I pull back and wipe my eyes.

"No, just go and finish your breakfast," I say as I leave the room and walk toward the laundry to the dryer to pull out Austin's dry top.

Moving back into the kitchen I find it empty so following the voices I soon find myself in a room with Austin, Mr Moon and his Mother and siblings which I had forgotten were coming home that day.

"Ally I want you to meet my Mum," Austin says grabbing my hand and pulling me to his mum who stand's there smiling.

"Hi," I whisper trying to burrow into Austin's side making one of the boy's beside Austin's mum laugh, only for him to be slapped across the back of the head by the pretty girl beside him.

"Ignore him Ally, he was dropped on his head as a baby," The girl starts, "I'm Austin's sister Emma, that idiot is Joel and the one beside him is Finn," Emma says making me smile.

"Ally's my songwriter/best friend," Austin tells them as I hand him his shirt.

"How'd you two meet," Austin's mum says motioning us all to the couch.

"Well I stole her song," Austin says as I sit beside him suddenly aware that we're holding hands in front of his family.

"Austin," Emma warns him throwing me a smile.

"Don't worry about it Emma it was only an accident and anyway we're friends now so it doesn't matter."

"I've got to go," I say rising.

Hugging Austin good-bye I wave at his family before walking off toward the door.

"Hey Ally-cat I'll be around about eight tonight, K. Pizza's on me," Austin shouts sticking his head around the door frame.

"Ok, just don't lose your key this time," I laugh waving good-bye before walking off.

Austin P.O.V

"She seems really sweet," Joel says messing up my hair.

"Yeah she is," I agree smiling unaware of the looks my family all exchange.

"We heard what you guys said in the kitchen," Mum says making me freeze.

"Awkward," I mutter taking a bite of my sandwich.

"You two will make me some cute grandbabies," Mum says out of the blue making me choke.

"What," I splutter.

"You heard. You and Ally should have been going out ages ago. But then there's Dallas. I never did like that boy," Dad says.

"Well as fun as this has been I need to go to Dez's," I say dumping my plate in the sink before I run to the door.


End file.
